The Wrath of Chaos (revised)
by earthfire
Summary: What happens when Alanna, Numair and Raold walk into a strange new land??
1. Chapter 1

The Wrath of Chaos  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: All reviews welcome, as well as flames! Tell me what u think! I have to get at least 5 reviews before I start on the next chapter. Email me at  
diaconianni@netlineuk.net thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I own none of the characters, except  
Brin.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Brin was 18 and a normal girl, or was as normal as the rest of us.  
She was a good student, in the middle of her medical training.  
She was also very attractive. She had pure blonde hair, which gave  
it the appearance of quicksilver. Her hair grew down to her waist,  
and was layered so that it framed her lovely face. When someone  
first met her however, the first things that caught their eye were her  
intense sea green eyes that seemed kind, the type that seemed to look right into your soul. Such intensity would be disturbing, but somehow,  
with her, it did not. That was what attracted all the boys and men  
to her. Her lips were rose red and full, and her teeth were a dazzling  
white. When she smiled, everyone smiled back. She had the perfect  
figure. She was slim; she was nothing short of amazing (everyone  
get the idea? She was gorgeous).  
Anyway back to the main story.  
  
It was about 11:45 in the evening and it was horrible. It was raining  
as if it would never stop. There was lightning that spread across  
the sky, in fantastic formations. It seemed to Brin that the lightning  
etched the sky in cryptic patterns, only to disappear before anyone  
could interpret it. Suddenly the thunder boomed and crashed. It  
was an ominous sound, that sent shivers down everyone¹s spine who  
heard it. For excitement, or fear.  
  
Brin ensconced comfortably on her plush armchair next to a window  
in her house, looked up from her coffee, and the book that she was  
reading. Of course it was one of Tamora Pierce¹s books. Lioness Rampart.  
Even though friends told her tactfully that she had outgrown the  
books, she still kept rereading them ever since her mother and  
father had died in a car crash, those 17 months ago. Her father  
was the one who introduced her to the wonderful world of reading.  
One of the first books that she had read was Alanna The First Adventure. Shehad loved them ever since.  
  
She looked out of the window to see where the next lightning streak  
would strike. Then she saw something that would alter her life.  
  
  
  
Forever.  
  
  
There were three desolate figures, coming toward her house. Two  
of them seemed to be supporting a third. Lightning flickered across  
the sky to illuminate the three persons. One was a tall man.  
  
  
  
A very tall man.  
  
  
  
He had long dark hair and shadowed dark eyes. The other figure supporting the third was a young man, with jet-black hair, and piercing blue, sapphire eyes. Brin could tell nothing of the third person, except  
that it was a woman, with red fiery hair. (Anyone know who these mysterious people are yet?!)   
  
As Brin was a medical student, she could not resist helping these  
people who looked so desperate for help.  
  
Leaving her coffee, she rushed out the door to see what she could  
do. Brin ignored the rain and wind which whipped her hair about  
her face and raced over to them.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Brin asked, breathing deeply.  
  
  
  
She examined the woman who was supported by the males. The woman  
was haggard and her complexion was pallid. She shivered and when  
her eyes opened, Brin was surprised to see that they were a shade of purple.  
Brin blinked, wondering if they were coloured contacts. She touched  
the womanís forehead and found it to be burning. Her kindness and  
concern for the woman overrode any hesitation or wariness she had  
on inviting strangers into her house.  
  
  
  
Brin looked at the males grimly. "Come, you need shelter and your  
companion here is having a fever. We best get her somewhere warm and dry."  
  
  
  
Brin saw a look pass between the males, and hoped they would see  
the sensibility of her suggestion. The taller man nodded and cleared  
his throat, "We would be grateful."  
  
  
  
Brin quickly led them to her house and they managed to get the woman  
inside and lay her on the sofa. The young man touched Brinís arm  
and managed to say, "Please help her."  
  
"I will do what I can." Brin answered. "But first, both of you need  
to get out of your wet things, the toilet is through there," she  
pointed. "just use the towels to cover yourselves first. I will find  
clothing for you later."  
  
"Alanna?" the blue eyed male inquired.  
  
  
Brin felt a strange sense of deja vu again. He was referring to  
the prone woman on her sofa. "She will be fine, I will take care  
of her," Brin quickly assured him. "So shoo! Shoo!" The two men complied.  
  
  
  
Brin helped Alanna take off her drenched clothing and covered her  
with blankets. She quickly did a basic examination of her patient.  
She did not look up when the men entered the room again.  
  
  
  
"How long has she been like this?" she asked.  
  
"About a day and a half," replied the tall man. Brin had a strange  
feeling that she ought to know these people? But how could she know  
them? She had never meet them before? Brin dismissed the thought.  
  
"What problems has she been having?" Brin asked, carrying on her  
examination.  
  
"She has had endless chills, headaches, loss of appetite and she  
has been tired for the last day. Whatís wrong? Is it serious, will  
she be alright?" Asked the tall and very worried man. Brin smiled  
reassuringly, and felt her patientís head.  
  
"She is fine. Just a bad case of influenza, or more commonly know  
as flu. It should be completely gone within seven to ten days. She  
should have lots of rest in a warm bed, in a well ventilated room". Brin  
replied comfortingly.  
  
The older man took in a breath and said hesitantly, "We do not know  
where we are, we appear to be lost. Could you recommend us some  
accommodation nearby."  
  
  
"Nonsense!" Brin interrupted. "You can stay here. I have plenty  
of room." She did not think these people dangerous, so what was  
the point in going somewhere else if she had the room here?  
  
Brin took the other two men into the dinning room and gave them  
some coffee. They looked like they needed it. They accepted the  
coffee gratefully. "Now letís find something for you to wear,"  
Brin said. She scrutinised them, with the younger man blushing red.  
"Wait here," she instructed them and she ran up to the second floor.  
She returned with a bundle of clothing.  
  
  
  
The two men returned to the toilet to change into their new apparel.  
When they came out, Brin had finished her cup of coffee. She looked  
at them critically, "Hmm a bit short on the trousers, but not bad overall."  
  
  
"Thank you so much, how can we repay you for your kindness?" asked the  
younger men of the two.  
  
"It was my pleasure". Brin replied cheerfully. "By the way my name is Brin".  
  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Numair, and this is His  
High-" Numair did not finish before the young man cut in.  
  
" I am Roald. I am pleased to meet you my lady".  
  
That was when it hit her. Brin did know these people. Things suddenly  
clicked together.  
  
  
"Where do you come from?" Brin asked.  
  
"Somewhere, distant. I do not think-" Numair replied.  
  
"Humour me," Brin responded.  
  
"Tortall," Roald answered.  
  
"Oh my God! This is impossible!" Brin gasped speechless. They are characters from Tamora Pierce's books!  
  
  
Numair and Roald looked around, alarmed.  
  
  
"How is this possible? Youíre all from Tortall! How are you here?  
You characters in a book! Part of somebodyís imagination!" Brin said  
speechlessly.  
  
"I am not part of somebody's imagination!" Numair said indignantly.  
  
"You," Brin pointed at Numair. "You are formerly from Carthak and  
known as Arram Draper, am I right?"  
  
Numair narrowed his eyes, "How do you know?"  
  
  
Brin picked up Lioness Rampart off the table and handed it wordlessly  
to Numair. As Numair flicked through the pages, his face grew white,  
and he drew in a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"How do you know all this? Alanna never fully told anyone what happened to her in those God cursed Mountains! How is all this written down?"  
Numair asked amazed. He handed the book to Roald, who was trying  
to look over Numair's shoulder, but was not having much luck because  
Numair was a lot taller than Roald. Roald took the book and started  
to read the first few pages. His lovely blue eyes opened wide in amazement.  
  
"Aunt did tell Kally, Thom and me what happened. I don't think she  
told anyone else, not even George or Father. How could you know  
this? All of what I have read is true!" Roald exclaimed.  
  
"This is what Tamora Pierce wrote about Alanna and the rest of you.  
I did not even think Tortall even existed! I mean how could it exist?  
I don't know why I even believe you are who you say you are. I just do.  
How did you get here? Wait, wait, wait! Does that mean that is the  
famous Alanna the Lioness, lying on my sofa! And that you are the  
famous black robe mage, and you-". She said pointing to Roald. "Are  
the next heir to the throne! Oh my God! This is amazing! Hold on!  
What about your gifts? Why could Alanna not cure herself?" Brin rambled  
breathlessly.  
  
Numair paused and seemed to consider what question to answer first,  
"Well, when we were brought through-".  
  
"Sorry, but maybe you should start from the beginning?" Brin rudely  
interrupted.  
  
"Alright. It all started........" 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here is chapter 2! Ya have to tell me what ya think!   
Flames welcome! Please email me at diaconianni@netlineuk.net  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, but Brin. Don't sue! I have nothing!  
  
By earthfire  
  
The Wrath of Chaos  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Flashback.  
  
In an old, dark and dusty library under the palace, there is an   
ancient book filled with unique spells that have never been tried   
in the last 1000 years or so. That is the only object in the library,   
except a faded bronze stand, which held the historic book. It has   
lain undisturbed for all those years, but not for much longer.....  
  
Kel, Cleon, and Neal were meant to meet King Jon for an important   
council meeting, concerning the immortals. As they were newly knighted   
they were permitted to join them. They were running late, and were   
sprinting as fast as they could. Then Cleon tripped up on an untied   
shoelace. He hurtled into the wall, and tried to catch something   
to stop his fall. He grabbed hold of an old torch that was attached   
to the wall. As he sank to the ground, a section of the wall swung   
open, to reveal a dark passage way.  
"Wow, this does not look like it has been used for hundreds of years!"   
exclaimed Neal, who had run his hand along the wall to prove how much dust there was.  
"I thought the king kept all his passages clean?" Cleon said softly.  
"Maybe he did¹nt know?" Kel voiced what they were all thinking.   
"We should probably get Jon and see what he says. Neal will you   
go to the chamber and get him, and Numair should come as well.   
Who knows what is down here. Cleon and I shall make sure no one   
goes in". Neal excitedly raced off to tell the king of their mysterious discovery.  
"What do you think is down there?" Cleon asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe someone else does". Kel replied.  
Soon Neal was back with the king and Numair. As well as Alanna,   
Raoul, Gary, Roald, Daine, Thayet and Kally, who were also present at the meeting.  
Numair conjured light in his hand using his gift, and after a word with Jon, started down the passage. Everyone else was ordered   
to stay there. As the minutes went by everyone stood there nervously,   
wondering what was about to happen.  
After a few long and tense minutes, Numair returned carrying a single   
book. As soon as he stepped through the passageway, the section   
of wall swung closed never to be opened again by mortals of this   
world. Numair looked curiously at the wall where the passage once   
was, then turned back to the others to show them what he had found.  
They returned to the council chamber to study the book. The book   
was written in an unknown language, which not even Numair could   
decipher. It was decided, that as no one knew what the book was   
about, that it should by kept in a secure room. So the book, that   
would cause so much trouble later, was to be placed in a room, which   
Alanna and Numair would place spells around, to detect intruders.  
But as they were doing this Kally watched near by. Everyone was   
always talking about her brother. He always got the attention.   
Kally would do something, something which would get their attention for sure.  
So later that evening, Kally crept back to the room. She carefully   
opened the door, and looked around. She did not care about the   
spells; it was just something to bring them all running in. She   
walked over soundlessly to where the book was placed on a high stand.   
She picked up the book and flipped through the pages, till she found one that she could easily read: or easily pronounce. Then she began to chant what was written. It was not the difficult.   
When she had finished, she looked around expectantly. At that   
moment the doors flew open and in marched a frowning Numair followed   
by an angry Alanna, Jon, Roald and Daine. When they saw Kally,   
they all stopped. Finally Jon managed to say "Kally, what have   
you done?" Then behind Kally a portal opened. It was filled with   
many colours, some never seen before by mortal eyes. The colours   
all blended into one another. It was never forgotten by any of   
the onlookers, it was engraved into their minds forever. Suddenly   
the portal started to get faster, and tried to drag objects into   
it; including Kally. Roald saw what was going to happen and just   
in time ran forward and pushed Kally roughly out the way, while he was sucked in.  
"NO!" Kally screamed. "NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" She screamed helplessly.   
Everyone looked on in horror as Roald disappeared. Then Alanna   
ran forward, to try to help Roald, but it was too late. Soon she   
vanished into the portal. Then Numair tried to help, by running   
forward and performing some incantations, but none worked and he   
ended up being dragged in with Alanna. Just as Numair went through,   
the portal closed. Kally dissolved into tears as she tried to explain what she had done.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
"So that is how we ended up here. When we arrived, we did not know   
where we where. It was a strange land neither of us had seen before.   
So we asked how to get back to Corus. No one knew where that was.   
That was when we figured out we where in another world. We tried   
to use our Gifts to get back, but we were all tapped out. It's   
like the portal sapped away all our magic. We were stuck. We walked   
around, trying to get our bearings. Without our Gifts, we could   
not do anything to help ourselves. That was when Alanna caught   
the flu, and when we found you." Numair finished.  
"Wow. That is amazing. Well I guess you can stay here till you   
find a way back." Brin offered.  
"Thank you". Roald offered quietly. "For Numair and me. And Alanna."  
At that moment the door opened, and out stepped Alanna. "Err, where are we?"  
"You have missed a lot. But I am glad to see you on your feet."   
Numair said cheerfully, relived that she was all right. Alanna   
frowned at him confused, and Brin laughed.  
"I am pleased to meet you, Sir Alanna. I am sure you are all famished,   
so lets go and have something to eat" Brin laughed and led them   
into the kitchen, to get them something to eat. 


End file.
